The present invention relates to an automatic screw feed tool. More particularly, it relates to an automatic screw feed tool using a driving unit.
Automatic screw feed tools of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,770 to Potterton relates to an automatic screw driver which requires the insertion of individual screws. Other examples, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,484 to Groneman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,191 to Murray also relate to automatic screw drivers which require the insertion of individual screws.
Thus, the prior art teaches automatic screw drivers which require the constant insertion of individual screws.